Biko Daitokuji
Summary B-ko (B子?) or Biko Daitokuji (大徳寺 美子 Daitokuji Biko?) is well known at Graviton High as the daughter of a local industrial tycoon. A genius, she is seen living luxuriously, taking a limo to school and having several admiring henchmen in her class. Although seemingly very calm and poised in public, and always deferring to her teachers' authority, B-ko is haughty and goes to great lengths to get what she wants. Her desire to steal C-ko's affection away from A-ko develops into an obsession. She devotes all her resources to this goal, but defeating A-ko seems more important to her than actually winning C-ko's approval. As A-ko appears to be the child of Superman and Wonder Woman, it could be argued that B-ko is intended to be the daughter of Tony Stark; her father sports a moustache of the exact same style as Stark's. Voiced by: Emi Shinohara (Japanese); Denica Fairman (Original Movie) & Venus Terzo (Sequel OVAs, Versus OVAs) (English) Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Biko "B-ko" Daitokuji Origin: Project A-ko Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance and Agility, Able to fire missiles, Weapon Mastery (whip and guns), Flight, Hand-to-hand combat, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses (with tech), Information Analysis, Surface Scaling (with suction lifter), Explosives (with AT4), Rocket Weaponry (with M202A1 FLASH), Immortality (Type 9; the soul exists in the domain of a God that transcends mere universesA-Ko The VS - Blue Side), Acrobatics, possible Infinite Supply of missiles, likely Piloting, Shockwave Generation (with shockwave bracelet), Preparation Attack Potency: Small City level (Contended regularly on par with A-koProject A-ko) Speed: Hypersonic combat speed (Kept up with A-ko) with Hypersonic+ flight speed (Flew at 15500 km/h chasing an Alpha Cygnan ship with rocket packProject A-ko 4: FINAL), Relativistic in short burst reactions (Reacted to laser beams) Lifting Strength: Class G via powerscaling (Comparable if not superior to Hikari Daitokuji, who braced a billions of tons spaceship for a moment) Striking Strength: Small City Class (Not incapable of ruffing up A-ko) Durability: Small City level (Comparable if not superior to Hikari Daitokuji, regularly survive hits from A-ko) Stamina: Vastly superhuman with her suit (or until it is out of power from maximum prolonged usage) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with whip, hundreds of metres with projectiles, tens of kilometres with mechas Standard Equipment: * Akagiyama 23: A battlesuit armor designed by B-ko for everyday wear and invisible under clothing. The suit very significantly increases B-ko's strength where she can contend with highly strong beings. Physical endurance is also significantly increased, B-ko is able to fight for hours without stopping with an equal opponent. ** Akagiyama Missile: A wristband rocket launcher from the left arm missile pod that allows you to shoot volleys of small, but quite powerful missiles. The ammunition amount is stated to be "infinite". An explosion of several missiles can destroy a heavy tank. ** Whip: A whip/lasso that extends from the right arm. ** Super-HG prototype missile pack: Super high grade light ammunition that can be used to shatter any material. ** Rocket pack: A supplementary booster pack that can boost your speed capable of flying at speeds of 15,500 kilometers per hour. * Shockwave bracelet: Bracelet that allows you to attack at distances of tens of meters with shock waves, for this B-ko just needs to wave her hand. It can easily destroy walls and splits small buildings. This can be worn with any outfit to make it seem inconspicuous. : Optional Equipment: File:B-ko_power_suit.jpg|Powered suit File:Max_5000.jpg|Max 5000 File:Arashiyama Five.jpg|Arashiyama Five File:Queen_Margaret.jpg|Sakurajima 43 aka Queen Margarita File:Robo-Eiko_839.jpg|Robo A-ko 839 File:Artbook40.gif|Other mechas * Powered suit: A suit worn by Ine. * Max 5000: A transformable mecha B-ko designed overnight that she can summon one of her lackeys Ume to pilot. * Arashiyama Five: Five giant robots that B-ko can summon to do her bidding. These robots are actually quite fodder to people as strong as A-ko. * Sakurajima 43: A planned mecha that B-ko's father took the blueprint for and developed and named it Queen Margarita. * Robo A-ko 839: A final mecha B-ko can summon that is piloted by her minions Ine, Ume, Asa and Mari. It is designed to fight and look like A-ko. * Spider mecha: An alien armored mecha that B-ko can randomly pick up, shoot and throw. * Cameras * Binoculars * Guns * M202A1 FLASH * AT4 Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius; Designs and builds various super mechas overnight (one of which can fire lasers several hundreds of thousands degrees hot), can fix and reverse engineer advanced alien tech no more than two hours (compared to modern Earth that couldn't after weeks--modern Earth has colonization at Jupiter) Standard Tactics: B-ko uses a wide variety of her gadgets and CQC. She also utilizes prep time usually under a few hours in which she constructs various robots/mechas from scratch. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses without her powered suit, obsessed with winning C-ko's affection and humiliating A-ko, her creations are often functionally flawed and mediocre Feats: Show/Hide - Strength * Tossed a spider-like mecha at A-ko. * Teared the ground by waving her hand using a device from her suit. - Speed * Dodged and fired on incoming missiles. * Dodged a cup thrown by A-ko.Project A-ko 3: Cinderella Rhapsody - Durability * Withstood a powerful explosion. * Launched like a projectile through the hull of the spaceship.Project A-ko 2: Plot of the Daitokuji Financial Group (Said hull can't be damaged by futuristic Earth's space frigate's missiles) * Survived the vaccum of space. * Withstood 9.5 G. * Experienced re-entry fall with A-ko and was apparently uninjured. - Others * Shattered some super reinforced glass material with atomic missiles. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Akagiyama Missiles: B-ko Shoots a barrage of missiles from her left arm. * Black Jacovini Shooting Star Lash: B-ko extends a whip from her suit to whip or lasso her opponent and slams them. * Muscle Attack: B-ko body rushes and checks her opponent, a kind of ramming technique. * Double Kick: A downward kick with both feet that B-ko performs from the air. * Spider Shoot: B-ko physically uses a cannon on a spider tank to fire off plasma ammunition, and may follow it up with throwing the tank itself at the opponent. Note: In an alternate universe, B-ko is a bounty-hunter who hunts giant tortoises on a sand planet and in the Kadokawa Sneakers Bunko version, she is a lesbian. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Project A-ko Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Immortals Category:Armored Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Whip Users Category:Technology Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tech Users Category:Rocket Users Category:Ammunition Users Category:Camera Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Preparation Users Category:Pilots Category:Rich Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:A.P.P.P. Category:Studio Fantasia Category:Mecha Category:Surface Scalers Category:Comedy Characters Category:Tier 7